The Tale Of Hera's Son
by Karen Lopez
Summary: Meet Taurus. He is the offspring of Hera. She hid him from Zeus to help him become a hero. But one problem. He isn't exactly 'hero' material. Rated T just to be safe! You can never be to safe :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology? I guess? Greeks own it. Yep. Awkward start.

The Tale Of Hera's Son: Chap. 1

Zeus and Hera had been married for 423 years. Well, he forced him to marry her as she has said before. One day, she watched from the Mount Olympus as Zeus yet again chased a mortal.

Hera had given up. She sobbed. Why didn't Zeus love her? Hera always acted jealous towards the women he had affairs with but this time it was different. Zeus had gone to far.

"Does he not love me?" Hera said out loud to herself.

Aphrodite had heard her step- mother crying. Aphrodite felt sad for the Queen of the Gods.

All she wanted was someone to love. Aphrodite called her husband, Hephaestus.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked her.

"Lady Hera is sadden because Lord Zeus is always having affairs with young women. My dear, I would like to make her a lover."

Hephaestus was shocked. Hera had taken a vow not to cheat with another man but Zeus never failed to do enough cheating for both of them.

"My dear, we cannot! Lord Zeus will be very mad at us."

"I do not care, she is sad. Please, make a man out of clay."

"How will we know if she even falls in love with him?"

"I know she will."

Hephaestus, finally, agreed. He got to work. When he was done we made a handsome, blue-eyed man out of clay. They named him, Bovem.

They put him on earth. Aphrodite went to go meet Hera.

"Hera, let us go down to earth."

Hera agreed and they went into the form of young beautiful women.

Soon, Hera met Bovem and they fell in love.

Months later, Hera produced a son. Zeus had thought it was his until when he looked at him.

Zeus was positive that it was not a godling but a demigod. He was furious that Hera had an affair.

He found Bovem made him into into a cow-like creature with horns.

He was called a 'bull'. Hera couldn't stand for her lover being a bull, so she gave her son to a nymph in hopes that Zeus wouldn't find him. The son was named Taurus.

AN: How was it? Was it good? OK! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have received two reviews! Awesomeness! Anyways, The Ancient Greeks own Greek Mythology therefore I do not. Have fun reading!**

The Tale Of Hera's Son: Chap. 2

"Taurus, you better wake up!" His mother yelled at him. He groaned. Taurus was a 15-year-old boy; he was the Lord of Laziness. He always was tardy and never wanted to work. His adoptive mother, Shannon, still loved him though.

"Taurus, you need to get to work!" Shannon screamed at him. Taurus worked for a local shepherd.

"Okay, mother! Just calm down!" He shouted before sitting up in his bed. He had the most amazing dream, thanks to Morpheus. He had a dream, he was a hero, fought all types of monsters, got the girl! Then he woke up with his mother screaming at him to go to work.

He stood up, stretching.

"Hurry, hurry!" She yelled at him.

He got changed and quickly ran out of his small home.

"Bye, Mother!" He shouted as he ran past her. She shook her head, smiling. It had been fifteen years since Lady Hera has blessed her with him.

"What work do you have for me today, sir?" Taurus asked his employer. The shepherd had been an old family friend.

"Well, Taurus, you're late again."

"Sir, I am so sorry. I_"

"Slept in again? No excuse, Taurus. This has been happening since I hired you."

Taurus looked down, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Just don't let it again, Taurus."

"I just had another amazing dream, sir!"

The old shepherd smirked, " Let me guess, the same one? With defeating monsters, saving the girl and her giving you a kiss?"

Taurus nodded smiling but the old shepherd hit him with an iceberg of truth.

"Guess what, Taurus? It will never happen. There is a thick line between heroes and us. And we aren't heroes, Taurus. We will never be. The gods pick the hero and I doubt a Lord of Laziness like you is a hero." He told him. Taurus nodded, frowning.

"I get it. We aren't hero material."

"That's right, boy. Now get to work."

Taurus got to work. _Maybe he's right. _Taurus thought to himself _I would never be a hero. I'll be just like everyone else. _

Little did Taurus know, that Lord Zeus found out where Hera's little son was; and Zeus would stop at nothing to kill him.

**AN: I know I made Zeus sound like a total villain. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it See you later :D So many emoticons… Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Greek Mythology**

The Tale Of Hera's Son: Chp. 3

Zeus' POV

He was alive. That disgrace was alive.

"Please, husband! Don't kill him!" My wife yelled at me. She had a love affair with a mortal. I had spare her mortal lover by turning him into a bull but I will not spare her son.

"I will send him to Tartarus. I will kill your demigod son." I told her. She had tears in her eyes.

"You have affairs with mortals too, husband! Thousands at that. I have only had one."

"Yet you still tried to kill them too. I spared your mortal lover."

"You turned him into a bull!"

"Enough, Hera. I swear I will kill him."

"Wait, He's a hero. Give him a month to prove himself. He will be a great hero. He will fight monsters and kill them."

"Fine, a month." I said, finally. That demigod would never prove himself if I had a hand in it.

**AN: Really short... Sorry.**


End file.
